Trunks, the Bride
is the seventh episode of the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and the seventh overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on March 20, 1996. Its original American airdate was March 19, 2005. Summary The trio arrive on a peaceful planet named Gelbo, but notice that the villages are way too quiet. When they begin investigating, they learn from the villagers that a giant monster, Zoonama, has been terrorizing their village with his incredible ability to produce earthquakes by merely shaking his gigantic whiskers. To make matters worse, the monster is demanding a bride and if the villagers do not comply, their very survival cannot be guaranteed. None of the women villagers are willing to be his bride so the planet seems doomed to them. One of the women, Leena, who has a Black Star Dragon Ball embedded in her hair and is engaged to be married, finally gives up and offers to be his bride. This excites Zoonama and he leaves, but promises to come back and take her back to his lair tomorrow. Leena is so devastated by what she has done that she faints in sorrow. Goku, Trunks, and Pan offer to help them get rid of the problem with Zoonama in exchange for the Dragon Ball, which she agrees. Pan decides that the best idea is to set Zoonama up with a fake bride and cut off his whiskers; she first picks Goku because he is the strongest but then realizes that he is too short. That leaves Trunks to pose as Zoonama's bride, much to his dismay. However, he agrees to go along with the plan because he wants to save the Earth. By morning, Trunks, dressed in the wedding dress with a wig and makeup, is taken by Zoonama to his lair, with Goku, Pan, and the woman's fiancé following. Major Events *Goku, Trunks and Pan land on the Planet Gelbo. *Goku discovers the Six-Star Black Star Dragon Ball in Leena's hair. *Trunks dresses up as a woman in an attempt to fool Zoonama. Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Trunks *Giru *Doma *Gelbo Elder *Leena *Zoonama Locations *Space *Gelbo Objects *Grand Tour Spaceship *Black Star Dragon Ball (Six-Star) Trivia *This episode is very similar to fourth Dragon Ball episode "Oolong the Terrible", in which there is a monster terrorizing the village and he is demanding wives. They also have to dress up a stronger boy (Goku or Trunks) as a girl in order to help fight the beast. *When Pan is trying to force Goku to dress like a girl, he says "I'm not dressing up like a girl, I've tried it before and it didn't work" which is a reference to when he had to dress up like a girl in Dragon Ball to save Aru Village from Oolong. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 7 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 7 (BDGT) pt-br:Trunks se Veste de Noiva fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 07 pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 07: Zakochany oblubieniec!? Trunks panną młodą Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT